


Osterüberraschung

by cricri



Series: 120 Minuten in Münster [4]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Crack, Easter, Gen, Humor, Male Friendship, Prompt Fic, Seasonal, Silly, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Boerne sieht ihn mit diesem Wieso-mache-ich-mir-überhaupt-die-Mühe-mit-Ihnen-Gesichtsausdruck an, den er so gut kennt, nur daß er heute irgendwie plüschiger und weniger überzeugend wirkt.</i>
</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/77941.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Osterüberraschung

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Rache (wobei "Alles oder Nichts" auch passen würde)  
>  **Warnungen:** Siehe Genre (crack!), sinnfreier Unsinn. Wer sich eine tiefere Bedeutung dazu denken will, kann sich vorstellen, daß Thiel deprimiert war und eine Aufheiterung nötig hatte ;)  
>  **Zeit:** 40 Minuten  
>  **A/N:** Das Wetter macht mich fertig. Anders läßt sich das nicht erklären ...

***

"Was soll das denn?" keucht Thiel, als er das Lachen wieder soweit unter Kontrolle hat, daß er einen ganzen Satz herausbringen kann.

Boerne sieht ihn mit diesem Wieso-mache-ich-mir-überhaupt-die-Mühe-mit-Ihnen-Gesichtsausdruck an, den er so gut kennt, nur daß er heute irgendwie plüschiger und weniger überzeugend wirkt.

"Erinnern Sie sich etwa nicht mehr daran, wie Sie mich vor einigen Monaten kostümiert aus dem Hinterhalt im Hausflur überfallen und zu Tode erschreckt haben? Sie dachten doch wohl nicht, ich würde das ungerächt lassen?"

"Mein Gott, Boerne. Das war doch nur ein dummer Scherz." Als Boerne empört schnaubt, macht er den Fehler, ihn wieder anzusehen, und kann nur mit Mühe den nächsten Lachanfall unterdrücken. "Aber dann sind wir ja jetzt quitt."

"Wohl kaum", erklärt Boerne mißmutig. "Sie haben gelacht."

"Aber im ersten Moment hab' ich mich auch erschrocken", versichert er hastig. Keine gute Idee, einen Rachepläne schmiedenden Vermieter nebenan wohnen zu haben. "Und ich kann ja nun auch nichts dafür, daß ein Weihnachtsmann-Kostüm furchteinflößender ist als ein ... ein ... Hasen-Kostüm."

"Hmpf." Boerne kratzt sich hinterm Ohr. "Rücken Sie mal ein Stück."

"Kann es sein, daß Sie über Winter zugelegt haben?" brummt Thiel, während er in die andere Sofaecke rutscht.

"Das Kostüm braucht einen eigenen Platz für sich", brummt Boerne. "Ist etwas ausladend. Dafür aber wenigstens warm, was bei den diesjährigen wenig frühlingshaften Temperaturen nur von Vorteil ist."

"Da sagen Sie was." Er riskiert einen Seitenblick. "Rosa Plüsch ... echt, was haben Sie sich dabei gedacht?"

"Weiß", erklärt Boerne empört. "Sie sind wohl farbenblind."

"Hier geht's ins Rosa ..."

"Finger weg von meinen Ohren!" Boerne dreht sich zu ihm, soweit ihm das in dem Plüschanzug möglich ist. "Und glauben Sie nicht, ich sehe nicht, daß Sie vor sich hinkichern!"

"Ich sag doch gar nichts." Es braucht einiges an Willenskraft, aber schließlich gelingt es ihm, wieder völlig ernst zu wirken. "Und wo müssen Sie Ostereier verteilen, daß Sie in dem Ding unterwegs sind?"

"Ostereier verteilen?" Boerne sieht ihn fragend an.

"Na wegen dem ..." er wirft Boerne einen ungläubigen Blick zu. "Sie haben das doch wohl nicht wirklich nur deshalb durchgezogen, um sich wegen der Weihnachtsmann-Geschichte zu rächen?"

"Selbstverständlich", erklärt Boerne würdevoll. "Ich mache keine halben Sachen."

Wenn er nicht wüßte, daß das nicht möglich ist, würde er behaupten, daß Boerne das Plüschfell sträubt. Thiel räuspert sich.

"Wollen Sie auch ein Bier?"

"Glühwein wäre passender, bei dem Wetter", seufzt Boerne.

"Was jetzt?"

Die Hasenohren wippen vor und zurück, als Boerne nickt, was eine harte Prüfung für Thiels Willenskraft ist. Aber er schafft es, nicht wieder loszulachen, sondern zwei Flaschen zu holen und Boerne eine davon in die Hand zu drücken.

"Prost."

"Fröhliche Ho-Ho-Hostern."

* Fin *


End file.
